I thought you'd never ask
by TextbookSlytherin
Summary: First attempt of writing a Drarry, M/M SLASH, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. They're hiding something, but will it stay that way, drunk up in the Astronomy tower? Well, we'll find out.. Not sure if it's going to be heated or fluffy yet, but it's definitely short : One/Two shot at most. Thanks! R&R MJ xo


**_'Evening! Well this is my first shot at a Drarry, although I read so much of it. It is Boy/Boy, so if you don't like, DON'T READ. I don't do religious people who try and push on me that I'm going to hell and this is wrong, so don't bother, I don't do homophobes and if anyone says anything about Ginny Weasley I'll scream. (A completely irrational Hatred for the girl, based purely from fanfictions.)_**

**_Anyway, hope you like it! Read and Review :3_**

* * *

A small shriek of surprise echoed in the cold Slytherin common room, the noise having traitorously escaped a small first year female that was purposefully missing her History of Magic class. She had reason though, as she had not expected anyone in the common room until classes ended, especially not a one Draco Malfoy, who was positively _seething_.

* * *

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy. I am appalled by your behaviour, along with both Mr Weasley's and Mr Potter's. Miss Granger, thank you for your maturity and common sense to alert a teacher." Professor McGonagall sent a pointed look at Crabbe and Goyle, "And as for you two, I will be informing your Head of House of you provocation of Mr Weasley." They simply snickered as she turned to Ron. "Speaking of whom, should not stoop to such levels as to retaliate!" Ron looked at his Head of House briefly, before casting his eyes to the floor, which had suddenly become very interesting.

Her glare then settled back to Draco's minions, both of whom had bloodied fists. Crabbe also accompanied with a quickly forming black eye, and Goyle with a broken nose, which was actually from a sneakily thrown in punch from Granger before McGonagall appeared around the corner.

Harry stood, quietly tending to his bleeding cheek, given to him by none other than Draco. _After, _of course, Harry had thrown a punch that caused Draco's lip to bleed.

Professor McGonagall lectured the boys for a few more minutes, before dismissing them early from the lesson they had been thrown out of for fighting.

"Hey, Draco, nice face!" Weasel had yelled after him, once McGonagall had left to escort both Crabbe and Goyle to the hospital wing. Draco hadn't even bothered turning round, knowing that the only reason he wasn't taken with his.. friends, was because Granger was rather good with her spells. He'd had a nice broken nose to match Goyles, so all he did was snicker.

"Come at me with a better one next time, Weasel." Harry decided to look up then, and looked at the back of Draco's head.

"_Ferret_." Ron retorted, which caused Draco to turn swiftly, and walk over to him.

"Don't call me that." He said simply.

"Why not? You are, aren't you? Draco, the amazing, bouncing, _Ferret._" Draco's temper flared, and he went for Ron, when Harry stood between them.

"Ron, lay off a little. Draco, piss off."

"With pleasure," He sneered, looking right at Harry. Before turning on his heels and storming towards the common room.

Up in the Gryffindor common room Ron was still moaning to Hermione about Malfoy, "He's a slimy git. I don't know why Harry barely gets involved with him anymore, you know, after sixth year where he was basically obsessed with the prick."

"Maybe, Ronald, he's actually matured slightly enough to let some of it go. It might do you some good to do the same." And with that, Hermione went into her dorm, leaving Ron sat by the fire. Harry had gone to see Hagrid, well, that's what he'd told them.

"What are you looking at?" Draco snapped at the young girl in the common room, who had been looking at him with fear since he stormed in and started pacing around. When all she did was squeak and run up to her dorm, he sighed at sat down.

He'd forgotten to wipe the blood off of his lip, when there was a knock at the portrait.

"Malfoy, open the door. I want to talk to you."

"Potter? What in Salazar are you doing here? Piss off back to your friends won't you?"

"Look you little git, open the door so I can talk to you face to face. Unless your _scared_."

Harry knew what made Malfoy tick, so Draco opened the portrait, to be greeted with a punch to the face, he threw one back, hitting Harry pretty hard.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Harry just looked at him, with an eyebrow raised.

"Did we really get under your skin today?" Harry smirked, leaning against the portrait hole.

Malfoy snarled a little, "No." Then he pushed past Harry, walking into the corridor. Harry moved and the portrait shut behind him. "What do you want, Potter?" Draco repeated, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"Actually, I came to give you this, since we drank all of yours last time." He handed the blonde a bottle of good, expensive Firewhiskey, the best you could get, naturally, for a Malfoy. His expression softened a little.

"I think you'll find you, Potter, drank most of it. You were wasted," He chuckled lightly.

"Well it was your fault, not to mention you were just as wasted as I was, because you'd been drinking another bottle before that one." Harry smiled a little, looking at Malfoy's smirk.

"That is true, still, where did you find this then? It's not cheap stuff." He looked slightly impressed as he looked over the bottle.

"As much as you might think I have no money, you might be surprised. I just don't tend to use it, after buying the whole Food trolley on the train here in first year." He laughed again, remembering the look on Ron's face.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then why don't you at least buy nicer clothes, Merlin's beard you need them." This time it was Harry's turn to lift a brow.

"Oh yes, because I am very fashionable and would know exactly what to buy." Malfoy rolled his eyes slightly, and sighed.

"Seems that'd be another job to add to my list of improving you, which is turning out to be rather long."

Harry scoffed, "Yeah, alright Malfoy."

The boys stopped a moment, just looking at each other, and laughed again.

"Look, do you want to go drink this or not?" Malfoy said eventually, knocking his head in the direction of the Astronomy tower.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**_Alright, this is it so far. It's only going to be a short two-short I think, this is only a very small bit because I wanted to put at least SOMETHING up. I've been dealing with a terribly long writers block, and I've given up waiting for it to fall down, so I'm going to break through it. I'll be posting some of my stories from my other accounts which I will be deleting which are: DelphianBleak and or something like that. Either way, Reviews would be lovely, as would CONSTRUCTIVE critisism, I do not like homophobes, don't like don't read. As I said before. Okay, well, much love._  
**

**_MJ xo_**


End file.
